


An Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Mistake)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x09, Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, S3, Season 3, dating!klaine, kinda missing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Rachel decides that she and Blaine should write and perform a Christmas song that’ll propel her back into good favor with Artie before they film the holiday special, it becomes a whole production which Kurt and Finn are roped into.The creation of the song “Extraordinary Merry Christmas” and how it becomes the bane of everyone but Rachel’s existence.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	An Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> I find it absolutely hilarious how a lot of the Glee cast despised the original song “Extraordinary Merry Christmas” by the time they were done filming the episode. Thus, I wanted to write a fic in which some of the characters felt the same way.
> 
> I adore writing Finn and Kurt’s dynamic, so I really want to incorporate more of that going forward. I just tend to write more future-focused Klaine, so Finn unfortunately does not appear as much in my fics. I need to change that!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

“I don’t think this movie gets love right,” Kurt decides, glancing over at Blaine. “Most of them are supposedly in love with each other without even knowing anything about the other person.”

Blaine turns his attention from _Love, Actually_ playing on the Hummel-Hudsons’ living room TV. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Kurt considers that for a moment. “Yes, sometimes. But not in the way they’re portraying it. Most of the characters are really only in love with their physical appearance, not with the actual person. That’s not love. That’s bullheaded attraction.”

“Were you attracted to me at first sight?” Blaine teases, and Kurt rolls his eyes. “Or was it even deeper — love at first sight?”

“Well, it might’ve been for me, but you were too oblivious to return it,” Kurt retorts. “But yes, I was attracted to you at first sight. Especially your voice.”

“I was showing off for you,” Blaine grins. “Teenage Dream was my specialty.”

“No, no, not your singing voice,” Kurt corrects. “Don’t get me wrong, I fell even harder when I heard you sing, but just your speaking voice was enough for me.”

“Oh,” Blaine flushes warmly. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Kurt nods. “You told me about the Warblers, and then you introduced yourself — I will never forget how you sounded when you said “My name’s Blaine.” I think I died on the spot.”

“I guess the jig’s up, I’m a phone sex operator by night,” Blaine jokes, dropping his voice lower. “You’ve dialed Blaine’s Night Line, how can I be of service tonight?”

Kurt blushes, but rolls his eyes in spite of himself. “That’s not your phone sex voice, believe me.”

“I believe you,” Blaine responds, and his eyes are suddenly so dark. “You’d be the one to know.”

Heat creeps up the back of Kurt’s neck, and just as he’s about to coyly suggest they abandon the movie in favor of a more _productive_ use of their time while Burt and Carole are still out, Blaine’s phone rings loudly.

“If that’s someone calling your phone sex line, I’m going to be very vexed, Blaine,” Kurt teases, a little breathlessly. He’s still getting used to the heady feeling that comes with the freedom of intimacy with Blaine.

“It’s Rachel,” Blaine relays, reluctantly answering the call. “Hey Rach, what’s up?”

After just a moment of listening, Blaine sighs and brings his phone from his ear, putting it on speaker. Rachel’s excited voice rings out immediately, in the middle of an enthusiastic rambling.

“— and I was thinking we should finish the song and perform it! Together! Even though it’s definitely intended to get me back in good graces with Artie before the production is filmed.”

“You said you’re writing the song?” Blaine repeats, and Kurt’s eyes go wide as he frantically shakes his head. “Get It Right” was one successful song in the midst of many Rachel Berry songwriting disasters.

“Right now I only have the chorus,” she explains. “Or at least part of it. Finn’s at Puck’s house tonight, but I figured I’d ask him when he gets back. He’s pretty great at writing songs, surprisingly. Even though there’s less emotional turmoil to write about since it’s Christmas, so I don’t know if he’d be able to write a song that doesn’t involve longing for me.”

“I mean, I could help write it,” Blaine offers, despite Kurt’s panicked gestures to _definitely not suggest that_. “I know I wasn’t with you guys when you did original songs for regionals, but I could try my hand at it.”

Rachel squeals excitedly over the phone. “Oh, I was hoping you’d say that! So I was thinking, it’s an upbeat song about how great Christmas is — how do you like this for the chorus?”

Blaine smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend as Kurt just shakes his head in disbelief. He really needs to teach Blaine how to better prevent himself from being roped into Rachel’s schemes this easily.

“ _It's a very very merry merry Christmas,_ ” Rachel sings. “ _Gonna party on till Santa grants my wishes! Got my halo on, I know what I want: It's who I'm with! It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!”_

There’s a long pause after she finishes singing, and although it’s a bit cheesy and not incredibly nuanced, Kurt has to admit, it’s kind of catchy. Just the right amount of annoying for a pop Christmas song that would be played on repeat in department stores after Black Friday.

“Well? What did you think?” Rachel asks, and Blaine shrugs at Kurt’s half-nod of near-approval.

“It’s good,” Blaine decides carefully. “I’d be happy to sing that with you — were you thinking a duet on the chorus? And the verses? Or would there be some variation?”

“Well, I was thinking that you could lead us in with a verse,” Rachel explains. “Your voice just has that Christmas-y Sinatra or Bublé sound to it, so I think we should showcase that at the beginning. Then we can sing the rest of the song, including verses, together.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, and Blaine smiles in pleased confusion. That’s an unusually selfless thing for Rachel to say.

“I’ll get to work writing right away, and we can compare soon,” Blaine says. “That sounds great.”

“You could come over here to compare and practice, but I’d really like to run it by someone — like Finn, he’ll be honest, or even Kurt — he’ll be _very_ honest.”

Kurt sighs. “You can come over to my house. I’ll make sure Finn’s here too.”

“Oh! That’s so great, Kurt. Thank you,” Rachel responds happily. “Kurt, are you sure you don’t want a part in the song as well? We could easily make it a trio. Finn already respectfully declined my offer.”

“No, I am more than okay just being a sounding board for the song,” Kurt assures her quickly. “You could both come over Saturday afternoon.”

“I’m free,” Blaine agrees.

“I’ll be there,” Rachel adds. “How’s two in the afternoon sound? I’ll bring some snacks!”

“That works for me,” Blaine says, grinning at Kurt’s mouthed “ _You can come earlier.”_

“Great! I’ll get right back to work and I’ll see you both on Saturday — actually, tomorrow at school! I hope I wasn’t interrupting date night.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Blaine replies, and Kurt makes a face that displays how it is very much _not okay_ with him, but Blaine just bites back a laugh at his discontent. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Rachel.”

“Love you both! Bye!”

As soon as she ends the call, Kurt groans. “God, I love her, but she is a lot sometimes.”

“I think the song will be fun,” Blaine quips. “Writing a Christmas song is going to be a cool challenge.”

Kurt snorts. “Just wait until it gets stuck in your head 24/7. I will tolerate and maybe even like it because you’re singing it, but no promises past its performance.”

“That is more than okay with me,” Blaine comments, picking up the abandoned TV remote. “Are you even invested in the movie?”

“Not at all,” Kurt admits. “Dad and Carole shouldn’t be back for another hour or so.”

“To the bedroom!” Blaine announces, hopping off the couch with a flourish, and Kurt can’t help but laugh loudly. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly, but allows Blaine to pull him in the direction of the stairs.

******

“Now the bridge! The bridge should be a little different in melody —“ Rachel stops them again, and Finn looks to Kurt in what can only be described as a cry for help.

Kurt sighs and falls back further into the couch, shaking his head in an utter defeated response to Finn’s glance. They’ve been at the songwriting-performance-approval-editing process for over three hours now. Burt even gave his approval an hour ago, then disappeared into his office to do work. Kurt desperately wishes he had such an excuse.

The front door opens just as Rachel and Blaine are debating what to rhyme “tree” with (“Me is too predictable, Rachel. We should try for something more complex, like... secretly?”), and Carole waves to the group gathered in the living room.

“This looks like quite the party,” she comments, resting a hand on both Finn and Kurt’s shoulders as she stands behind the couch. “What’re you all up to?”

“Blaine and I are writing a Christmas song to perform for the New Directions,” Rachel responds. “Finn and Kurt are our audience and critics for the afternoon.”

“Yeah, we’ve been here since two,” Finn remarks. “They’re really working hard!”

Kurt stifles a laugh at the obvious pain in his stepbrother’s voice, instead just locks eyes with Carole as she squeezes his shoulder knowingly.

“Well, I’m sure whatever you come up with will be amazing,” she assures them. “And you two are very good boyfriends.”

Finn laughs slightly. “Yeah.”

“Okay, so the bridge sounds like this,” Rachel says, then launches into singing. “ _Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly! Can't you see how this could be? The greatest gift of all!_ ”

“And that’ll be both of us singing?” Blaine asks, and she nods.

“Yes, now let’s do it together! Maybe a little improvised harmony on your part?” She turns to Finn and Kurt. “Tell us what you think about the bridge! It’s the last part of the lyrics that we haven’t settled on.”

They repeat the bridge, Blaine obligingly adding in a few tasteful harmonies. When they’re finished, Finn gives them an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“I think that sounds great,” Kurt says, and Blaine bites back a smile at the exhaustion he hears behind his boyfriend’s approval. Kurt doesn’t miss the look he gives him, and he just shakes his head amusedly.

“Perfect!” Rachel claps her hands together excitedly. “Let’s take it from the top one or two more times, Blaine, and then I think we can break for dinner.”

“Break?” Blaine asks incredulously, because as much as he understands the necessity of rehearsal, this marathon is getting out of hand. “Maybe we should rest our voices after we’re done here.”

“We could watch a movie,” Finn suggests. “Like, Rudolph or something. Something festive.”

“I like that idea,” Kurt chimes in. “I’ll make us some peppermint hot cocoa, too.”

Rachel sighs. “I guess we could relax for the evening. But I do think we should do one more refresher rehearsal before we perform, Blaine. Maybe the day before?”

Blaine nods. “I’d be okay with that. We could even just stay after school the day before and do it then.”

“Great! It’s settled,” Rachel declares. “Let’s run through the song twice more, then we’ll relax.”

******

As Rachel and Blaine are debating between holiday movie choices, Finn joins Kurt in the kitchen to prepare the hot cocoa.

“I made Rachel’s with almond milk,” Kurt remarks. “And vegan hot chocolate that we really only have for her.”

“Right,” Finn nods. “I’ll try to remember that if she ever wants it again while she’s here.”

As Kurt carefully arranges the whipped cream and candy canes atop the other three mugs, he hears Finn singing quietly as he decorates Rachel’s mug with marshmallows and candy canes.

“No,” Kurt interjects, much to Finn’s surprise. “Absolutely not. You can not be singing that awful song around the house; it’s already stuck in my head enough.”

“Wait,” Finn pauses, candy cane in hand. “Was I singing their Christmas song?”

Kurt nods slowly. “This is bad. We can’t be singing it subconsciously already.”

“Oh my god,” Finn murmurs. “You hate the song too?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love both of them,” Kurt begins. “And that song is only mildly annoying on the surface. But listening to it repeatedly for three hours has made my ears bleed.”

“I never want to hear it again,” Finn admits quietly, glancing back to the living room. “I’ll do it for Rachel, you know, but it got old really fast.”

“If I have to hear it beyond their performance, I think it’s what’ll finally push me over the edge,” Kurt mutters, nudging a mug towards Finn. “Here’s yours.”

“We can’t tell them,” Finn warns. “You know it would crush Rachel, and Blaine would probably be upset too.”

“Oh, no, absolutely,” Kurt agrees. “Obviously, this has to stay between us.”

“Good. Okay,” Finn nods, grabbing his and Rachel’s drinks and shooting Kurt a wary smile. “Good to know I’m not alone here.”

Kurt pats Finn’s arm before he picks up his and Blaine’s drinks. “Let’s put on a smile for our partners —“

“What’s for your partners?” Blaine grins, rounding the corner to the kitchen. “I just wanted to see if you needed any help with the drinks.”

“Nope, that’s what we were talking about,” Kurt amends quickly, handing Blaine his mug. Finn meets Kurt’s eyes and hurries into the living room, but Blaine merely grabs Kurt’s free wrist and drags him back into the kitchen.

“You were talking about the song,” Blaine surmises, but he doesn’t look angry. In fact, he seems to be holding back a laugh.

“Maybe,” Kurt admits. “It’s not bad! We just heard it a lot today. Which is great, because I got to hear your beautiful voice.”

Blaine laughs, finally. “Kurt. After that, I’m tired of my own voice... and also Christmas. I just know Rachel’s really excited about it, so I wanted to keep face for her.”

“Oh thank god,” Kurt sighs, relieved. “I’m not lying when I said you sound wonderful, but I hope you know what I mean when I say I never want to hear that song again.”

“Believe me, it’s going to be erased from my repertoire as soon as we perform it,” Blaine agrees. “If I can ever get it out of my head.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Kurt retorts. “Finn was already singing it accidentally.”

“Yikes,” Blaine shudders. “I just want to drown myself in hot cocoa and _White Christmas_.”

Kurt presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips, nodding over his shoulder. “Your wish is my command, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I land on the side of “the performance is cute but the song gets annoying REALLY fast” in regard to “Extraordinary Merry Christmas.” I adore that episode so much... but the song just isn’t my favorite, personally. I know Darren got REALLY tired of it by the end of the show, so the whole situation just makes me laugh.
> 
> Anyway, stay safe out there! I hope you all are having a restful and hopeful holiday season!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
